Many people enjoy using a second screen device, such as a mobile phone or tablet computer, to select media content items to be presented on a primary device, such as a television, audio speakers, or a projector. Additionally, people may want to have multiple second screen devices be allowed to communicate with the primary device, for example, the multiple devices within a household. However, it can be time-consuming to authenticate each of the multiple devices to the primary device. For example, each second screen device may be individually authenticated with the primary device, such as a display device, with user account information, password information, device information, display device code information (e.g., a code of a display device that may itself be difficult to locate), etc. and only once such information is inputted can a user of a second screen device communicate with the primary device.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide new methods, systems, and media for authentication of user devices to a display device.